


Picking Up the Pieces

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Panic Attacks, Side Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:hi can you write something where like Carlos finds out something has a breakdown or a panic attack or something and TK takes care of him. I've read stuff that's the other way around and I just need some of this. thank you :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 196





	Picking Up the Pieces

The call from his mom comes in the middle of movie night. TK is introducing him to one of his favorite movies that he’s never seen before. There’s less than ten minutes left and he tells himself he’ll call her back when it’s over. It’s when she calls a second time almost immediately after that he starts to worry.

TK pauses the movie and looks at him expectantly, “Answer it.”

“But-”

“The movie can wait Carlos. This is obviously important.”

Carlos picks up the phone and presses the green button to answer it, “Hola mama.”

“Carlos,” her voice is thick with tears, distantly he can hear sirens.

“Mama, what’s going on? I hear sirens mama what’s wrong?”

TK places a hand on his shoulder and Carlos turns to look at him. There are lines of worry between his brow.

“Carlos, your father had a heart attack. The ambulance is here, he’s going to the hospital.”

“Is he okay? Where are the girls?”

“The girls are with abuela. We don’t know anything yet. I’ll text you when we get to the hospital.”

His mother hangs up and immediately the phone drops from his hand. He stands up and starts pacing his living room.

“Carlos? Carlos?”

TK’s voice sounds like he’s underwater. His ears are filled with cotton and his mouth filled with sand. He vaguely registers that this is a panic attack. Suddenly he’s fighting for breath, he clutches his chest and sinks to his knees on the hardwood.

TK is in front of him then, taking his hands gently and helping him sit. His mouth is moving but he has no idea what he’s saying.

“Carlos, you're having a panic attack. I need you to breathe with me honey.”

TK breathes in, counting and Carlos tries to follow but it gets caught in his throat. He chokes on it with a miserable sound and claws at his skin.

“Stop that,” TK grips his hands tightly and pulls him close. He adjusts so that Carlos’ back his to his chest and his hand is rubbing gentle circles on his sternum.

“I- I can’t breathe,” Carlos’ voice is wheezy and uneven.

“It’s okay honey. Take deep breaths. Slow, good job.”

TK guides his breathing, counting softly, keeping up the steady circles on his chest. Suddenly the vice around his lungs releases and he gasps for air.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

He’s still shaking when he pushes himself off the ground and starts searching frantically for his keys. It doesn’t even register that he’s only in his pajama pants, he needs to see his dad.

“Carlos what are you doing?”

“I have to see him.”

“Carlos honey,” TK catches him by the shoulders and forces him to look at him. “It’s ten o’clock. By the time you get there it will be close to midnight and you know good and well they won’t let you in to see him. The best thing you can do right now is try to stay calm. We’ll get up first thing in the morning and drive down. Your mom will keep us updated. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Tears roll down Carlos’ face and TK guides him to the couch.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, cradling Carlos’ head against his shoulder. “I know how you feel. It’s scary as hell to think about losing your dad, but your dad is stronger then almost any person I know. He’s gonna be fine.”

Carlos nodded against his shoulder and TK ran his fingers through the unruly curls.

“You wanna go lay down? We can cuddle and finish the movie in your room.”

Carlos nods and TK kisses his head. 

“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

Carlos gets up and makes his way to his bedroom. TK goes into the kitchen and grabs him a bottle of water and a benadryl to calm him down and hopefully help him sleep. He also wets a cloth to wipe his tears with. Carlos already has the movie queued up when TK climbs into bed. He hands Carlos the water and the pill and wipes his face gently with the washcloth.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos mumbles when they’re settled and the movie is back on.

“Don’t apologize. You’ve picked up my pieces, now it’s my turn. It’s all gonna be okay.”

Carlos doesn’t respond, just snuggles closer. TK kisses his head and holds him tight. They both fall asleep before the movie is over, drained from the night's events.

*****

They’re up at sunrise the next morning, making the drive to San Antonio. Maria had texted them periodically throughout the night and ultimately, his dad was going to be fine.

TK leans against the wall in the waiting room as he watches through the window at Carlos talking to his dad. Maria comes up next to him and wraps her arm around him.

“Thank you for taking care of my Carlos. I don’t know where he would be without you.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without him either.”


End file.
